Through the Water, To the Sky
by UnderdogHero
Summary: ADT Side-story: "The wind blows a different direction." In which Leon is confronted by Takuto weeks before his encounter with Void, and the course of fate is altered as such . Canon-AU, Leon-centric.
1. Chapter 1 Turning Point

A/N: ... I had a good chunk of this chapter typed out before the laptop shut down and I'm having to type this all over again but WHATEVER.

So, this fic... I haven't been planning it long. Or much. Really, it was just a spur of the moment thing. But it was an appealing idea, and I like writing canon-aus. I also wanted to try writing Leon in a different setting.

While this fic _is_ directly related to the ADT series, they're not involved with each other so much that the main plot changes. And despite the fact that this fic will change quite a bit for the main plot of Asia Circuit, it's to be treated as a side story to ADT. Meaning updates won't be as constant and chapters wil be relatively short in comparison. I'll also only be going over important points in Asia Circuit, so there won't be much in the way of fillers(which can be a good thing, if you don't want them). Of course, there'll be a good amount of nonsense as usual, but mostly because Leon won't be the cynical brat he was back when the season started and I'm going to make use of the fact that they didn't explain how he took living in the "outside world" for the first time. Meaning his character is open to development for this fic.

**.**

He stopped wondering what the outside world was.

Violet eyes stared up at the sky, a slight sting coming from them from the sea water. It couldn't be any different outside, could it?

At least, that's what the elders told him.

He would have sighed, but he was prompted to keep his mouth closed. It wouldn't do to drown during one of his favorite pastimes.

But then a hand broke through the surface of the water, and he closed his eyes in annoyance as it closed around his wrist.

"Leon." The man - one of the adults from the settlement, but he couldn't place a name in his dazed state - said once he was pulled out of the water, a frown on his face. "I believe the elders have told you to stop this."

Leon shook his head, mostly to get rid of the water, blindly reaching for a towel he knew he put aside. It was handed to him after a moment, but he bit back a thank you.

"It feels nice." He said, earning himself an odd look. "Looking at the sky from under water. It's... different."

This time, it was a roll of the eyes and a sarcastic snort.

"You can't even swim; you lie in the shallow holding your breath for hours every day."

"It builds lung strength." He wasn't going to say that he only read it in a book, but the adults gave it to him, so it was hardly his fault if he believed it.

Right?

His comment went unanswered as the man stood up and walked away, but Leon knew he was to follow. It didn't matter to him that he was dripping wet, but he was sure _someone_ was going to say something. Or just give him those looks again.

"Where are we going?" He asked, although he wasn't sure he would get an answer. He usually never did, depending on who he was talking to.

There was a pause, then he was briefly glanced at before the continued through the ruins. They passed by a few of the other inhabitants - and he proved himself right when he received several disapproving looks - but there was relative silence until the reached the living quarters.

They stopped outside the clan leader's room. Leon couldn't be blamed if he was visibly confused, as he couldn't remember breaking any rules - recently, at least.

The man who escorted him here - his name was Rolan, he realized, now that his head was clean - motioned for him to enter, and at Leon's questioning stare, sighed.

"You have a visitor."

... What?

**.**

A/N: I deleted half this note because knowing me, the word count for both of them combined would put the actual chapter to shame. But since I like paraphrasing: math is a bitch, I should start taking my laptop to school, and no new Arc-V means I finally got to finishing this after about a month. Sounds about right.

Anyway, despite the fact that I'm probably just going to to think of a random title on the spot, I'm going to upload this now so that people know I haven't died yet.

Yet.

Oh, and for those of you waiting on it, ADT season 2 will probably be out 5-7 chapters into this one. So like, that's your cue to bully me into writing, guys.


	2. Chapter 2 Calling Out

A/N: Here's my third try at this chapter.

**.**

To be honest, he was quite confused at everything that was going on.

Upon entering the room, Leon was surprised when he was met with pale white hair and shining golden eyes. Before he could say anything to the child, he was ushered into another room with instructions to "_put on some dry clothes_".

Well, the exact words were a lot ruder than that, but he'd been taught not to use that kind of language.

Right now, though, he was sitting across from the strange boy who had yet to introduce himself. The adults were all eyeing him suspiciously, especially with his next words.

"While I'm sure there is much explaining to be done, let me get straight to the point." He looked at the clan leader, then at Leon. "I'd like to take Leon-kun with me to Japan."

The gasps of surprise were quickly followed up with shouts of protests and questions, to which the leader silenced them with his own.

"Why."

It was a simple question, but the way he said it demanded an answer. The boy simply smiled.

"His power will be necessary in the events to come." He said. "In a few weeks, I intend to hold a tournament to gather the world's strongest fighters. I wish for Leon-kun to be one of them."

There was mumbling now, from all around them. While he felt he should be freaking out at the fact that someone was asking to take him _outside_, Leon couldn't bring himself to speak up.

Besides, in the end, it wouldn't be his decision to make. The leader was watching the boy now, less suspicious but still questioning.

"Does it specifically have to be Leon?" Someone from the side asked. It was a woman, who was watching both of them with distaste. Unsurprising, as Leon _had_ always been the one to act out among the children. Even if they were so few.

But in response, the boy held his smile, and reached into his sleeve. He pulled out a stack of cards, with a pattern Leon had only seen in the books their leader used to hide from him. They were placed on the table in between them.

Leon looked at him, then at the cards. The boy nodded, gesturing to the stack, and Leon reached for the top card. Flipping it over, he felt his eyes widen in surprise.

He couldn't be blamed if his heart stopped for a moment.

**.**

A/N: Apparently automated messages don't know how to hang up. Nice to know I have school tomorrow despite the seven inches of rain and flooding we're getting.

I'm going to be editing the shit out of this fic once we get ten chapters in, I just know it. I'm not actually happy with how things have been going, but once I'm further in the story, things will flow better.


	3. Chapter 3 In The Sky

A/N: If you are one of the unfortunate few that read chapter two when it first came out(yesterday), I'll say this now: go back and read it again. It was probably really confusing because I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER AND DELETED THE ORIGINAL. Isn't this new project going great already?

**.**

It was almost surreal, being so close to the sky the he watched every day from underwater.

The helicopter shook slightly with the breeze, making him jump. Takuto chuckled next to him.

"Don't worry, this is the only time you'll have to ride in one of these." He said, and Leon nodded. He'd always admired the sky, but looking out the window he was starting to think that was all he wanted to do.

"May I ask where we're going?" He said, turning away from the sight. Watching his home draw away so slowly made his heart clench, especially when an image flashed through his mind, of the twin's sad faces when he told them he was leaving.

"Japan. More specifically, Tokyo." Takuto said, looking out the window on his side. "It's not too far away from where we are right now, but I want to get there early so we can prepare."

"Prepare...?"

"We need to get you proper clothes." He said, glancing at Leon's coat. It was the same as all the male clothing on the island, but he was told to pack lightly, so he'd only taken a few trinkets - which were mostly old gifts and drawings from the twins - and two books the clan leader had given him. "Clothes like those will attract a lot of attention, and I don't want _that one_ to notice you too soon."

He didn't need to be told twice.

_"They called out to you." _Takuto had said. _"With my current power, I was only able to unseal this much, but... it should be enough for now."_

The words rang in his head, and he unconciously brushed his hands over the box in his pocket.

_Aqua Force..._

He shook his head, bringing his hand up to fiddle with the gem on his jacket.

"Afterwards... what will I be doing?" Takuto simply smiled.

"We're going to introduce you to your roommate." Leon blinked.

"Roommate?" He echoed, and Takuto nodded.

"Yes, he's-"

He was interrupted by a loud ringing, startling the blonde. Takuto calmly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small green device. At Leon's confused look, he simply said he'd explain later, then lifted it to his ear.

"Yes, this is Takuto... I see... yes, that is a problem. One day? Yes, we can delay it if that's all you need. Thank you again for doing this."

he brought his hand down now, tapping a red button-like picture on the surface and sighed.

"A slight change of plans, but that was him now." He said, then frowned slightly. "Though I'm rather surprised that he called me himself, but seeing as it _was_ an issue that involved him..."

He paused, noting the confused look Leon now wore. It wasn't that he didn't understand, but he found it rather odd that someone he didn't know would be willing to live with him for-

Well. He didn't even _know _how long.

"I suppose right now you're wondering why someone you don't know would want to give you a place to stay?" Not his exact words, but it was the truth. "I promised him that, until you are ready to take part in the circuit, he can train you to use your deck properly, as I'm sure you haven't had any practice."

The truth stung a little, but he accepted it.

At least he wouldn't be alone in this.

**.**

A/N: In response to some people's comments, I'm keeping chapters short right now because I intend to skip over parts of Asia Circuit that aren't important right now. Meaning once we get to the point where the circuit starts, Leon will be doing his own thing and those chapters will probably be longer than they are now. Length also depends on the content, so since right now it's mostly introductions, there isn't much to write about. And it'd be boring if I just meshed them all into one chapter... which I may do eventually, depending on the chapter count later in the story. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4 What's A Mobile Phone?

A/N: Would you believe the whole time I had this ready, the internet was so dead I forgot about it? Yeah.

So by seemingly EVERYONE'S request I'll be trying to lengthen chapters. I'm only typing what I have, so I can't guarantee they'll be ADT length.

**.**

Shopping for clothes was, in Leon's opinion, an interesting experience.

Before they made for the shopping center, he was given a change of clothes - a plain black shirt and jeans - and his bag was taken to what Takuto said was his office, since he couldn't meet with the person he would be staying with at the moment.

"Once we finish shopping, we'll go back to my building and you can rest." Takuto told him in the car, before they entered the large building through an entrance at the side.

It was a little overwhelming, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel a little excited when they walked into the first store, one filled to the brim with jackets and shirts and other articles of clothing Leon didn't think he'd be wearing much.

He followed Takuto and his attendants - the store was relatively empty, so there weren't that many people - through the aisles, glancing at the racks as he passed them but not reaching out. From time to time Takuto or the woman next to him would pull out a shirt or jacket and inspect it, but only a few made it to the arms of the attendant in charge of carrying them. Leon wasn't quite sure if he was alright with them picking his clothes for him, but he didn't say anything - they were doing him a favor, it would rude to act selfish. Besides, the clothes they were picking weren't bad.

... Not that he knew much about fashion outside the island. He tried not to notice how none of their choices were white.

After that store was finished - they'd spent quite some time trying to figure out the correct sizes for the clothes - they made their way over to a shoe store, where he got his measurements and a pair of sneakers they insisted he wear in place of his old shoes. Better for moving around in case he needed to, they said.

They were a light blue color, just like the sky he'd looked up at so often. Ironic how it now ended up below him.

Then things started getting confusing.

"Cell phone?"

He repeated the word Takuto had mentioned, brows furrowed and a confused exression on his face. The boy chuckled, before motioning to another store.

"It's a type of communication device." He said, walking over to a glass case that held several of the same devices he'd seen Takuto use on the helicopter. "It lets you talk to someone from far away or take pictures."

The concept seemed odd, but he wasn't surprised by either fact. There were still a lot of things he didn't know.

"What color would you like?" The question startled him, and it must have shown because Takuto said; "We've been making choices for you for the past hour, I figured you should have a say in _something_ if it's going to be yours."

He wasn't sure what to think of the implications behind those words, but he pointed to a plain while model in the end, because the color has been with him too long to just abandon it.

They'd made excuses far too close to the truth when the store clerk questioned his lack of knowledge about cell phones, and ended up getting a simplified version of the instructions written on a piece of paper with a shoddy drawing of his new phone. There were arrows all over, pointing to different features that confused him greatly, but Leon supposed he'd get used to it eventually.

"Where are we going now?" He asked once they left the store. The attendant held at least three bags of clothes and the one bag with Leon's old shoes, which he assumed would be enough at the moment. He couldn't think of anything else he'd need, but he could always be wrong.

"Now," Takuto said, turning to him. "We're going to build you a deck."

**.**

A/N: Yes, I am building Leon a new deck. Well, not really new, I just have to alter the one I built before. You'll be surprised.


	5. Chapter 5 New Avatar

A/N: My earphone fell into my cat's ear. Cute, but kinda gross. Anyway, chapter five!

You guys got lucky. I spent twenty or so minutes trying to finish some one-shots and it didn't work out. Also, the story may have altered a little in those twenty minutes, becuase this was _not_ planned. See how it happens? Though like I said, I'm only typing what I can add to each chapter. So if they're not that long, that's just because of pacing.

**.**

"Is there a reason for me needing a second deck?"

Takuto chuckled, heightening Leon's confusion. He didn't see the need for another deck when he had just been handed one less than a day ago.

"More so you can get used to the game, but also because your Aqua Force would stand out in public." He said, nodding when a large binder was set in between them.

They were back in his office now, with all their purchases in the room Leon was to use for the night and transferred into a proper luggage.

The binder was opened, and Leon watched as Takuto flipped through the pages, all lined with different Vanguard cards he hadn't seen before.

He _only_ knew Aqua Force, really.

"This one looks good." He said, snapping Leon out of his daze. He watched as the boy pulled out one of the cards, showing it to the attendant to his right before handing it to Leon as the man left.

"Arboros Dragon, Sephirot...?" He read, taking in the card's design. A green dragon wielding a large, wooden staff and surrounded by leaves stared back at him, and he felt a faint tingling in his eyes as he stared at the card. He looked up at Takuto, who was smiling contentedly.

"It looks like you've accepted it, conciously or not." He said, and Leon didn't even bother trying to figure out what he meant because, well, he'd find out eventually. Might as well not get caught up in everything he didn't understand if it couldn't be explained right away.

The attendant returned, this time with a tray holding a box similar to the one he'd received a few hours ago. It was green this time though, a difference from the Aqua Force's blue. Takuto received it with a nod, opening it and setting the cards on the table, spreading them out.

"This is Neo Nectar." He said, pointing to the various units that ranged from dragons to elves to... vegetables? They were all sorted by grade, and Leon noticed a few that shared a name with the card in his hand, which Takuto took and placed back in the binder. "To be specific, an Arboros Dragon build. It's very basic an easy to use."

He slid his hand across the table, gathering the cards in one swift movement and tapped them on the table to straighten the stack before putting them back in the box. He handed it to Leon, who accepted it hesitantly.

"I want you to use that deck any time I ask you to appear in public fights." He said. "It's just a way to get you used to being out in the open and makes learning the game easier. And if more people know your name and connect you to _this_ deck rather than your Aqua Force, even better, because it distracts Void."

Leon nodded, taking the information in. Takuto had explained about Void, told him what would have happened if he'd been a little later to meet Leon; it was entirely possible Void would have gone after him, apparently. It didn't sound like a pleasant experience.

After a quick briefing on the deck and it's abilities, he was walked to his room. He was told he was free to wander around the building - within limits, of course - until dinner, but he decided now was the best time to relax and let everything sink in.

The moment he lay down on the bed, everything hit him at once.

**.**

A/N: To be honest, that was the best place to end it off. I've got chapter six mostly written, so the plot will be back on track again after that. Kinda. Chapters will definitely get longer after.


	6. Chapter 6 Nice To Meet You

A/N: Alright, so I MIGHT have gotten frustrated trying to translate a song I've been obsessed with and defaulted to writing, but I can only escape reality for so long. Then again, now that I finally have a new PS3(technically new) and most of the games I wanted to play, let's see if I finish this before the end of the month.

**.**

He wasn't too sure how long he'd been asleep, but he was sure it was a _long_ time.

When he woke up, the sun was shining through the blinds, and he seemed to have been moved into a proper sleeping position.

There was also someone knocking on the door.

Without really thinking, he groggily sat up and slid off the bed, not really noticing that he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. It took a few moments to make his way to the door - bumping into the table and dresser a few times, since he wasn't fully awake yet - before he managed to find the metal handle and pull it open.

Standing on the other side was one of Takuto's attendants, looking as stern as he did when Leon last saw him.

"Takuto-sama wishes for you to join him for breakfast." He said. Leon waiting for a moment, but when the man didn't move from his place, he spoke up.

"Um, should I-"

"You are free to take your time getting ready. I am to wait out here to escort you when ready."

Yikes. So formal.

Leon nodded, hesitantly closing the door. He breathed out a quiet sigh, hoping the man on the other side of the door couldn't hear him, before turning around and walking over to the table where his luggage sat.

He stared at it for a moment before reaching out and pulling the zipper, shuffling through the clothes before he found a red shirt and a pair of black jeans, along with a blue sweater. Oddly enough, the idea of mixing red and blue didn't sit well with him, but he figured no one would notice.

Gathering everything he needed, he decided now would be a good chance to figure out how the shower worked. Which, surprisingly, wasn't too hard, considering someone had left a note for him...

It should have been embarrassing, if not for the fact that he was honestly grateful.

It took a while, but once he deemed his hair dry enough, he finally pulled the hoodie on and slipped on his shoes, making his way to the door.

Within minutes, he was downstairs and sitting across from Takuto at the large dining table.

"I take it you slept well?" He said, an amused smile on his face. Leon felt his face flush slightly.

"I apologize for not attending dinner, despite being told to." He said, and Takuto chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you were very tired." The boy said. "I'm sure it was a lot to take in, it's only been less than a day since you left your home."

_Home._

The word struck something in him, but he held it in, knowing now was not the time. He'd already been promised they would work something out with his family's situation once Void and the Circuit had been taken care of.

That didn't stop him from worrying, though.

"Now, onto what I wanted to talk to you about." Takuto said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I assume you haven't had time to go over your decks?"

Leon made to shake his head, but caught himself. If he was going to be interacting with Takuto, he'd have to use words.

Right. Words.

"Not at the moment." He said, then after a moment added; "Everything just sort of... came at me all at once. It was a little overwhelming."

Takuto nodded in understanding, thanking the attendant that brought in their food - Leon wasn't quite sure what it was, they only had so much on the island, but it smelled good - before dismissing them.

They were alone now.

"The person you'll be staying with will be here in the afternoon." He continued. "We can use the time we have until then to familiarize you with Neo Nectar's play style, but we'll prioritize getting you used to Aqua Force more. You'll need to master is before you confront Void."

At the outright statement that he'd be fighting Void, Leon visibly winced. Takuto gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know it may seem like I'm asking a lot, but don't worry. You won't be fighting him alone."

Leon didn't question this. If the Circuit were any indication, more fighters would be picked to fight off Void. The thought eased his worries a little, so he decided to focus on his own problems.

"I'll have time on my own to practice with... Neo Nectar, correct?" He asked, remembering how Takuto mentioned something about using the deck for public appearances.

"Yes." Takuto nodded. "Does this mean you'd prefer to focus on Aqua Force until he arrives?"

While that was exactly what he'd wanted to do, another thought occurred to him immediately.

"How much does this person know... about all of this?" He asked, realizing he'd forgotten how important it would be. Takuto frowned slightly.

"I explained that you'd be participating in an upcoming tournament and that you've been isolated for sometime, but he's a perceptive one. He probably knows that's not all there is to it." Then a small smile came to his face. "You may tell him as much as you wish, as long as you think you can handle it yourself."

He was about to question what Takuto meant by _that_, but the boy clapped his hands, smiling widely.

"Now! Seeing as you didn't eat dinner last night, you should be hungry now?" He said, and it was only then that Leon remembered the food in front of him.

He'd save his questions for another time, because Takuto was right.

**.**

Roughly four and a half hours later, Leon found himself leaning back in one of the chairs of him temporary room, eyes closed and cards laid out in front of him on the table. He just barely understood the basics, and was waiting for the rest to sink in.

He was also starting to think he might be a little slow, where his brain is involved.

_No,_ He thought, shaking his head. _It's just so much to process right now that my mind isn't working right. Give it a few days, and I'll be fine._

The training session - as Takuto had jokingly called it - had taken longer than he would have liked, but he was the one that insisted on spending the whole time with one deck. He was sure he understood how Aqua Force worked by now, but for some reason none of it made sense in his head.

_Just a little longer_.

There was a knock at the door, and his eyes snapped open.

"Souryuu-sama." Leon's eye twitched slightly at the '-sama' part, but held his tongue. The door clicked, and the same attendant from this morning walked in. "Your guide is here. If you need help carrying your things-"

"I can do it." He said, grabbing the only-slightly heavy luggage - he'd learned it had wheels, not that he could use them right now - and tugged it along to the door. "Downstairs, right?"

The man nodded, seemingly unaffected by Leon cutting him off mid-sentence. He simply turned towards where the elevators were and started walking, and Leon followed a good distance behind.

When thy reached the ground floor - devoid of people, being Sunday and all - he was greeted to the sight of Takuto speaking with a cheerful looking blond in a pink hoodie. Upon noticing his arrival, Takuto turned his attention away from the boy.

"Leon-kun, good timing!" Takuto said happily, walking over. The blond followed, glancing between Leon and Takuto. "I'd like to introduce you to someone that I hope you'll get along with."

"No need for that, Tatsunagi-san!" The blond said with a grin. He stepped forward, and reached a hand out. "Miwa Taishi, I look forward to living with you!"

**.**

A/N: This took me a while to finish, but at least I'll be able to get the plot rolling again. This was supposed to happen way back in chapter... four. Then I unconsciously realized there were a few holes in the plot that I _couldn't_ just paraphrase(like I've been doing with the majority of this fic) and my conci... concien... whatever that little voice in the back of a person's head it. It wouldn't let me just skip over what could be interesting character development.

Also, I mentioned this to one person, but I'll say it here too; if this fic turns out to be anything like ADT in terms of updates, then hopefully that means that long break between chapters three and four means I've already hit my hiatus point and updates will be weekly again.

Chapter 1 of ADT2(no I'm not seriously calling it that) should be up sometime after either chapter seven or _ten_ of this fic, depending on how well I can multitask fics. Seeing as AMLOS hasn't updated since October...


End file.
